polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Costa Ricaball
Costa Ricaball (born on September 15, 1821), is a countryball in Central America. He is bordered by Nicaraguaball to the north, Panamaball to the southeast, the Pacific Ocean to the west, the Caribbean Sea to the east Costa Ricaball is a country without an army since December 1, 1948. So he is an ally of USAball because USAball is of very friendly and Costa Ricaball don't want nukes. Contemporarily, Costa Ricaball is also known as the country that defeated''' 'Englandball ,Italyball, Greeceball and Uruguayball during the the 2014 FIFA World Cup . History Spanish Colonization Accounts differ as to whether the name ''la costa rica (Spanish for "rich coast") was first applied by Christopher Columbus, who sailed to the eastern shores of Costa Rica during his final voyage in 1502, and reported the presence of vast quantities of gold jewelry among the natives (No 'murrica, we don't have oil). Or by the conqueror Gil González Dávila, who landed on the west coast in 1522, met with the natives, and appropriated some of their gold. Independence Like the rest of Central America, Costa Rica never fought for independence from Spain. On September 15, 1821, after the final Spanish defeat in the Mexican War of Independence (1810–21), the authorities in Guatemalaball declared the independence of all of Central America. That date is still celebrated as Independence Day in Costa Ricaball, even though, technically, under the Spanish Constitution of 1812 that had been readopted in 1820, Nicaragua and Costa Rica had become an autonomous province with its capital in León. Later History After Mexico's independence from Spain, Costa Ricaball was a province of First Mexican Empireball. In 1823, after the collapse of the First Mexican Empire, he became a province of the Federal Republic of Central Americaball, along with Guatemalaball, El Salvadorball, Hondurasball, and Nicaraguaball. From there, he formally declared sovereignty in 1847. Since then, Costa Rica has remained among the most stable, prosperous, and progressive nations in Latin America. Following a brief but bloody civil war, it permanently abolished its army in 1949. Provinces # Alajuelaball # Cartagoball # San Joséball # Guanacasteball # Herediaball # Puntarenasball # Limónball San Joséball is located in the central part of the country, and borders (clockwise beginning in the north) the provinces of Alajuela, Heredia, Limón, Cartago and Puntarenas. The provincial capital is San José, that is also the national capital. Relationships Diplomatic relations: Americas: # Canadaball # USAball # Mexicoball # All Centroamerican countries... ball? # Colombiaball (For that white stuff, heh) # Venezuelaball # Brazilball # Uruguayball (Aka: Ur-gayball) # Argentinaball # Chileball # Paraguayball # Boliviaball # Peruball Europe (aka. Yurop): # Ancestor (Spainball) # UKball # Franceball # Italyball # Belgiumball # Netherlandsball # Switzerlandball (Our inspiration) # Germanyball # Russiaball # Austriaball # San Marinoball And many others... Asia: # Chinaball # South Koreaball # Japanball # Philippinesball # Singaporeball # Indiaball Also South Africaball and Australiaball. "We also give the 25.7 of our stuff to America (Yeah, now the country)." No, there are no dinosaurs in our clay. Las Cinco Muertes is not real. Gallery Jhh.png qgv5uVh.png 82jVevX.png 'hMpD3YG.png 'difY7rG.png VoNkUek.png Links * Facebook page * Wikipedia's page Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Central America Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Characters Category:Latin America Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Costa Rica Category:Countryballs With One Eye